


Sanders Sides Song Fics

by Supernatural_Emo



Series: Songs With Sanders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attacks, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, M/M, Multi, Mystery Characters - Freeform, Other, Pain, So many ships, Song Lyrics, Songs, Tags, Trigger Warnings, be safe, bear with me, i will try with warnings, oof, song comments appreciated, these are my song fics, this is gonna suck, very safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Emo/pseuds/Supernatural_Emo
Summary: Oof. I have quite enjoyed writing these.1. Cancer by Twenty One Pilots. Featuring LAMP/CALM.2. Say Something by A Great Big World. Featuring Virgil x Mystery Character.





	1. Cancer. (LAMP/CALM)

_ “Turn away.”  _ The two words whispered softly by the human as he died in his lovers' arms. 

_ “If you could get me a drink.”  _ A quiet sob made him pause before he continued. 

_ “Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded.”  _ His voice cracked halfway through and he broke into a coughing fit. His lover immediately helped him take a drink as silent tears ran down his face. 

_ “Call my aunt Marie.”  _ The ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. 

_ “Help her gather all my things.”  _ No. No his lover absolutely refused to do that. There was no way he was going to die. Not on his watch. 

_ “And bury me in all my favorite colors.”  _ Red. There was way too much red on the one who struggled to stay awake. 

_ “My sisters and my brothers, still.”  _ C’mon. Finish your thought. Keep talking, please. 

_ “I will not kiss you.”  _ That made his lover pause in his movements before gently pressing his lips to the others dry and cracked ones. It was a salty and irony taste. The tears and blood mixed. 

_ “'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.”  _ Those words broke the lover's heart. It was the hardest part for him as well. 

_ “I will not kiss you (kiss you).”  _ Please. Please. One more. He couldn't bare this world alone.

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ They still look lovely. Hold on, please! 

_ “Call my (turn away).”  _ Ambulance sirens got closer. Almost. Almost. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded (faded).”  _ The people rushed out of the ambulance and straight to the couple on the ground before the vehicle pulled to a stop. 

_ “Kiss you.”  _ Please hold on. They were here now. He was going to get help. He was going to live. His soulmate was going to live. It's alright now. 

‘It's going to be okay. Hold on.’ Whispers. Whispers floated around his head as he continued to talk. He was moved quickly into the ambulance, the others hand never leaving his own. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ He held on weakly towards the one warmth he felt. 

_ “Call my.”  _ He didn't continue. He struggled against his eyelids. There were so many colors. They all merged into one blob. He saw red, white and...brown? 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ He was fading and he knew that. He tried to hold on. For who? He didn't quite remember. 

_ “Turn away.” _ Don't turn away. Please stay. 

_ “'Cause I'm awful just to see.”  _ His chest couldn't be the easiest thing to look at. He was fairly sure you could see some bones. Ribs to be exact. 

_ “And all my hairs abandoned all my body.”  _ It was torture to look at and he knew that.

_ “All my agony.”  _ He was in pain but the warmth he held onto distracted him. 

_ “Know that I will never marry.”  _ Yes, he will. He should live. Hopefully.

_ “Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo.”  _ He fought against his eyelids.they were threatening to close on him. He had to stay awake for some reason. 

_ “I'm counting down the days to go.”  _ Should be well over ten years. Please don't let tonight be the night he goes. 

_ “This just ain't livin'.”  _ It's not. He's in agony. It was awful. The nurses and doctors tried their best. It was doing nothing to ease his pain. 

_ “And I just hope you know.”  _ They were trying to pull the couple apart. Neither one were having it. They both grabbed onto each others hand the best they could.

_ “I will not kiss you.”  _ The doctors gave up trying to pull them apart and he finally let his eyelids slip shut. He wasn't unconscious yet. Just..resting his eyes. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ He was immediately shaken until his eyes sluggishly opened back up. 

_ “Call my.”  _ He whimpered softly, unable to finish that thought as a knife of pain stabbed through him. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ Hushed whispers met his ears again. They were soothing and made him want to shut his eyes again.

‘Stay awake. Not much longer. It's okay.’ 

_ “Kiss you.”  _ Don’t leave. Show that you're here. Please. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ Broken. He was dying. 

_ “Call my.”  _ He choked on the last word. Call who? 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ He repeated that line several times. Several. Every time he was shushed softly with a small kiss to his chapped and faded lips. 

_ “If you say.”  _ Don’t say it. Please don't. He couldn't bear that. 

_ “Goodbye today.”  _ Not today. He wasn't saying that today. He hoped. 

_ “I'll ask you to be true.”  _ Murmurs floated around the busy room. Murmurs intended for him. He couldn't hear what was being said now. 

_ “'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.”  _ He couldn't but he had to. 

_ “Yes, the hardest part of this.” _ All of this. All of this was hard. He felt tears running down his face and mixing with his own blood. 

_ “I will not kiss you.”  _ One more. Just at least one more. Before he left. There was no more time. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ The doctors tried everything. Nothing was working. 

_ “Call my.”  _ Someone. He was slipping. All because of a simple mistake. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ It was almost his time and he felt that. He accepted that. It was okay now. 

_ “Kiss you.”  _ One more gentle kiss, please. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ Too much pain. Not much more time. 

_ “Call my.”  _ Please. Patton. Even Logan. Tell them goodbye. 

_ “Lips are chapped and faded.”  _ Faded. He was fading. He was slowly leaving. His eyes slipped shut one more time as the last breath and fight left his body. 

 

And the doctors could do nothing about it. 

 

He heard a straight, long and annoying beep as his soul left.

He heard rushed noises as people tried to save him.  _ Doctors _ . 

He heard panicked sounds.  _ Roman _ .

Sobbing from the corner.  _ Patton _ .

Silent tears from the one holding his other hand.  _ Logan _ . 

 

He had one last thought before he left for good. 

 

_ I love you all.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Virgil!” _

 

_ (Stop here if you want to. Keep going for a happier ending.) _

  
  


The chorus of sound exploded his senses and he bolted awake.  _ When had he fallen asleep?  _

 

He looked over at Roman. 

Roman. Beautiful golden brown eyes that looked like molten honey. (Panicked at this moment.) Perfect hair. (Messed up now.) Prince outfit twenty for seven. (Replaced with normal clothes.) Usually stoic look. (Replaced with fear.) 

 

He looked over at Patton. 

Patton. Pretty bright blue eyes that looked like the sky. (Fear filled them now.) Bouncy curls on his head. (All flattened out on one side.) Usual blue polo with his cardigan. (Replaced with..jeans and a hoodie.) Happy look. (Gone.)

 

He looked over at Logan. 

Logan. Deep, mysterious dark blue eyes that held galaxies in them. (Concern filled.) Slicked back hair. (Not slicked back anymore.) The usual teacher look complete with tie. (Tie gone. Replaced with a normal tee and sweatpants.) Emotionless look. (Filled completely with emotions.)

 

“What...what happened?” Virgil breathed, currently unable to move or remember anything. 

“Virgil. Oh, Virgil.” Patton sobbed and moved closer so he was holding the others hand. 

“Y..you were attacked.” Logan stuttered and settled for just laying a hand on Virgil’s arm while Roman grabbed the free hand. 

“Quite...brutally,” Roman added softly. Virgil gasped as memories filled his head. Him talking nonsense, the flat beeping and pain. 

“Virgil..?” Patton asked softly through his sobs. 

“I'm okay. I'm okay now that I'm with you guys.” He whispered. It was going to take him a while to recover but he had his loves with him. Virgil was okay now. He was safe.. 


	2. Say Something. (Virgil x Mystery Character.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Read to find out whom the mystery character is. I can assure you that it is a Sanders Sides character. Good luck!

_“Say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ Virgil hated how the other stayed silent with his back turned towards him. **_He_ ** was standing at the door while Virgil was standing in the living room. He couldn’t see his face but he was willing to bet that **_he_ ** had matching tears flowing down **_his_ ** face.

 _“I'll be the one, if you want me to.”_ He had tried to reason with **_him_ ** . But **_he_ ** wasn’t having it. **_He_ ** refused to talk at all. **_He_ ** didn’t even turn around to look at him. **_He_ ** was afraid to show his tears to the other.

 _“Anywhere, I would've followed you.”_ Virgil begged and pleaded with **_him_ ** . He had begged **_him_ ** not to go. Not to leave him. He pleaded with **_him_ ** . Promising to do anything the other asked. But **_he_ ** didn’t make a sound. For if **_he_ ** did, **_he_ ** knew how **_his_ ** voice would crack.

 _“Say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ Virgil was downright sobbing at this point. He kept spewing broken phrases and promises over and over in attempts to keep **_him_ ** from leaving. **_He_ ** was just too far gone at this point.

 _“And I am feeling so small.”_ Virgil had dropped to the ground, no longer speaking because he knew he would get no response back. He curled up, letting his emotions take over and tears to slowly run out. Little did he know, **_he_ ** wanted to wrap him up in **_his_ ** arms and never let go. **_He_ ** wanted to hold him tight and apologise for everything.

 _“It was over my head.”_ Virgil whispered those five words, hoping the other would give in and sing along to what once was their favorite song. He paused as a sob took over him suddenly. He stayed silent as he tried to slow the tears and hold off the sobs. After a minute, he continued shakily.

 _“I know nothing at all.”_ Virgil’s voice cracked halfway through and he was forced to stop. He shakily continued again, finishing the line. Virgil desperately wanted him to sing with **_him_ ** . To make everything okay again. **He** wanted to sing along. But **_he_ ** just couldn’t. Not this time.

 _“And I will stumble and fall.”_ It took him several minutes to start singing again. His honey smooth voice was filled with raw emotion and little waves as he tried not to break down again. Virgil kept singing though. As strong as he could as his voice filled **_his_ ** ears. **_His_ ** tears were uncontrollable at this point. **_He_ ** just let them fall down his face.

 _“I'm still learning to love.”_ **_He_ ** joined him at this point as **_he_ ** sunk to the ground himself. **_He_ ** stayed on his knees as **_he_ ** went over all the memories they had shared together. Everything from first dates to when he proposed. They filled him with something. With emotions. Enough to last him a lifetime. **He** looked down at the ring on **_his_ ** finger. Virgil had a matching one.

 _“Just starting to crawl.”_ So much emotion filled the room as **_he_ ** turned around on **_his_ ** knees to face him. The matching tears said a lot. To the both of them. To **_him_ ** , it meant **_he_ ** had did something wrong. **_He_ ** always thought that those tears should never fill those bright, wonderfilled eyes of his. Should never fill the eyes that look like they were the color of milk chocolate with a dark forest-green. Sometimes the two colors seemed to swirl together and mix. And when he smiled both colors ignited with a glow dazzling him with the warmth of the deep brown and the seductive green dancing around its edge. Should never, ever fill those eyes. Period.

 _“Say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ To him, it meant something terrible happened. **_He_ ** was never one to cry so, he put the blame all over himself. He put the fault on himself. Tears should never run like a river down that handsome face of **_his_ **.

 _“I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.”_ Neither one wanted to let the other go. To let the other be free, even. They both were selfish in their own, special ways. They both actually need each other. Together. As the family they were meant to be. As the family they were meant to say.

 _“Anywhere, I would've followed you.”_ They continued together in perfect harmony. Both of their voices mixed into one. His honey smooth voice mixed in with **_his_ ** gruff but beautiful voice. They both were filled with such emotion. Had anyone been listening, they would have broken down in tears from just the emotions in their voices.

 _“Say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ Virgil was near screaming at this point as the tears kept rolling down his face. **_His_ ** tears matched the others. **_He_ ** looked him dead in the eyes. **_His_ ** eyes were a crystal blue from the tears while his were a deep, rich mocha brown.

 _“And I will swallow my pride.”_ **_He_ ** moved closer and wrapped him in his arms. **_He_ ** was never going to let the other go now. He never wanted **_him_ ** to let him go. They didn’t want to separate from each other. Afterall.

 _“You're the one that I love.”_ They were soulmates. They were destined for each other. They were supposed to fall with each other. They had their ups and downs all the time. They were supposed to live with each other. They worked together in everything they did.

 _“And I'm saying goodbye.”_ Their favorite song was nearly over but they both drew it out an extra minute or so as they laid in each others arms. Neither one wanted to pull away from the other.

 _“Say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ He didn’t want to leave **_him_ ** . Ever. Never did he ever think about leaving **_him_ ** . He couldn’t. Not after **_he_ **had saved him. Saved him from the beast.

 _“And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.”_ **_He_ ** couldn’t leave Virgil. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t dream of a world without the other in it with **_him_ ** . Not after he cured **_him_ ** . Cured **_him_ ** from the disease.

 _“And anywhere, I would have followed you.”_ **_He_ ** wouldn’t let the other go. Despite the weak protests **_he_ ** was getting. Though, deep down, Virgil didn’t wanna move from **_his_ ** arms. Not now. Not ever.

 _“Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ Neither one was giving up on the other now. Before, it was a simple miscommunication. It was okay. Virgil was able to lure **_him_** before he was gone for good.

 _“Say something, I'm giving up on you.”_ Virgil yawned, getting tired. He was up extremely late last night, worrying, and with his recent spills of emotions, that wasn’t helping. Virgil was drained, and so was **_he_ **.

 

 _“Say something.”_ The two of them fell asleep in each others arms, just enjoying the warmth. Yeah, it was probably going to hurt in the morning because of their position. But that was okay. They were happy.

 

Neither could live without the other. Afterall.

 

They were soulmates.

 

Roman and Virgil.

 

_Birds of a feather._

 

**Now and forever.**

 

**_Bound forever._ **


	3. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Okay. I know it’s been forever since I’ve updated any of these I’m just not...I donno. I’ve lost inspiration to write these anymore. So..they are going on permanent hiatus until I can get my shit together. But, if anyone wants to adopt any of these just find me on Discord and we’ll work it out!

discord: make-me#0054 

Sorry guys.

-Supernatural_Emo


End file.
